tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tengaged's Next Top Model, Cycle 10
[http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/Tengaged's_Next_Top_Model Tengaged's Next Top Model] (now retroactively known as TNTM), Cycle 10'' ''is a reality show hosted by supermodel Millie Titmus (Millzipede) that aimed to find someone who could be the next top fashion model. The cycle was the tenth of the franchise, and premiered on August 17, 2016. This cycle was subtitled "The Revival" after returning to Tengaged after a 3-year hiatus. While the format remained the same as the previous cycles, it was notable for being the first since the disbandment of the T-Models agency. The prizes for this cycle were: *A $1,000,000 contract with IMG Models *To be the face of Calvin Klein Underwear *A worldwide ad campaign for Yves Saint Laurent's "Rouge Pur Couture" Lipstick range *3 gifts from Shops. *The Cover and a 6-page spread in American Vogue *A $250,000 cash prize This cycle featured 13 aspiring models. The International destination for this series was Shanghai, China. Episode Summaries 'Episode 0: Casting' 'Episode 1' 'Episode 2' 'Episode 3' 'Episode 4' 'Episode 5' 'Episode 6' 'Episode 7' Contestants (ages stated are at time of contest) Summaries 'Call-out order' : The contestant was eliminated : The contestant won the competition 'Photo Shoot Guide' *Episode 1 photo shoot: Posing with Cigarettes *Episode 2 photo shoot: Stephane Rolland ad campaigns in front of rocky backdrops *Episode 3 photo shoot: Liberty London editorial wearing floral designs *Episode 4 photo shoot: 'Demon Models' with blacked out eyes *Episode 5 photo shoot: Eco-friendly fashion campaigns for Stella McCartney *Episode 6 photo shoot: Looks inspired by Britney Spears songs *Episode 7 photo shoot: Castaway models *Episode 8 photo shoot: Beauty campaigns for either Clinique or Estée Lauder *Episode 9 photo shoot: Chinoiserie designs for Guo Pei *Episode 10 photo shoot: Ancient Chinese Warriors inspired editorial *Episode 11 photo shoots: Ad campaign for 'Rouge Pur Couture' Lipstick by Yves Saint Laurent and ad campaign for Calvin Klein Underwear *Episode 12 photo shoots: American Vogue magazine cover, end-of-runway shot and Swimwear/Poolside Couture editorial wearing Miu Miu 'Judges' * Millie Titmus * Barbara Palvin * Lindsay Lavara Post Top Model Careers *'Alexandria Ferr' *'Anuthida Johnson' *'Brendina Reedera' *'Chloe Lazaretta' *'Hailey Morrisey' has not pursued a career in modelling since leaving the show. *'Jessie Woodland' was one of three girls from the cycle, to take part in the all-star season of Ozzy's Next Top Model. She placed 13th in the competitio, being sent home of Make Me A Supermodel, Cycle 1 winner Millie Riccio. Since then, Woodland has shot minor campaigns for Urban Outfitters and H&M. *'Jordan Jubilee' *'Kallie Jenner' *'Kylie Blue' has continued to model as well as becoming an online celebrity correspondent. She has modelled for major online retailers such as ASOS and Zappos as a catalogue model. She hopes to move to Los Angeles in the near future to further her career. *'Nastasia Gould' has taken a break from the modelling industry, but hopes to pursue it again in the future. *'Nina Dobrev' has had minor modelling jobs, but has ultimately decided to pursue a career in acting. Since the show she has landed main roles in shows such as Degrassi: The Next Generation and The Vampire Diaries as well as a role in The Perks of Being a Wallflower. *'Tequila Lataynsha' has quit the modelling industry since being eliminated from the competition. *'Ximena De Leon' has signed a modelling contract in her home country of Mexico City and has taken some test shots, but has yet to model for any major campaigns.